Mistletoe Miracle
by GeekCat
Summary: Everypony knows how much Fluttershy and Discord love each other. Nopony can stand the fact they aren't together yet. With some help from Cadence, Spike gives these two a little Hearth's Warming help. Takes place right after the holiday special. Written for Fluttercord Week 2019.


Spike watched as Fluttershy gave Discord a hug. He held his breath, waiting for more, but the two just turned their heads back to Twilight and listened to her song. Once the song had finished, they pulled apart. Spike let out a groan under his breath.

The ponies chatted and ate pudding, basking in the warmth of friendship- the best gift ever. Rainbow flew over to Spike to say in a hushed whisper, "Guess you're going to lose your bits."

Spike grumbled, "I thought they would get together by this point. Besides, I still have time." Rainbow shrugged, replying, "I guess you have until Hearth's Warming. But still, if that whole gift of the winterchilla wasn't enough, I don't know what could get them together in a night."

The two looked at the odd friends, who were happily chatting with each other. Rainbow quickly flew over to start talking to Fluttershy. Discord and Fluttershy cast longing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. _Oh, for Celestia's sake,_ thought Spike.

He groaned again under his breath. Fluttershy was to shy to talk about any romantic feelings she had, and Discord tried to hide anything "warm and fuzzy". The only ponies who hadn't caught onto the tension between them were probably Discord and Fluttershy themselves.

_It'll take a miracle to get them together_, he thought. As he lost hope for keeping his bits, his eye traveled over to Princess Cadence, the Princess of Love. An idea came into his head as he went over to her.

* * *

"Spike, is this about you and Rarity?," Cadence asked as they went out into the hall. "I know you said you 'want to get more pudding', but I know when ponies...or dragons...just want a private conversation."

Spike shook his head. "No, it's not about that, but it is important. I need your help if I don't want to lose money." Cadence raised an eyebrow.

"Spike, if you need money, why don't you ask Twilight?" Spike shook his head and replied, "Let me explain. Me, Twilight, Starlight and the girls all started a bet with each other a little after we were kidnapped by changelings." Cadence questioned, "What was the bet?"

Spike continued, "On when Fluttershy and Discord would get together. We each picked a range of two weeks, and whoever's guess was closest would win all the bits." Cadence blinked. "Wait, they're not a couple? I could have sworn…" "Yeah, that's what we thought. There was an option to say they wouldn't get together, but nopony took that."

Spike got down on his knees. "Anyway, by tomorrow, the time I picked will be over! I need your help! You're the Princess of Love, do something to make them get together! Please!"

Cadence used her magic to lift him back onto his feet. "I'm afraid I can't do much. I can't just make ponies… or other creatures…fall in love." Spike groaned, "But those looks…everypony already knows they love each other! You just need to give them a push in the right direction!"

Cadence shook her head as she filled two bowls with pudding. "Even so, each couple must move forward and join together at their own pace." Spike hung his head, looking dejected.

Something in one of Twilight's boxes of decorations caught Cadences eye. She lifted it out with her magic. "However…we can give them a little Hearth's Warming help."

* * *

Spike and Cadence came back into the room. Cadence looked calm while Spike was grinning nervously. Fluttershy, who had been trapped in her conversation with Rainbow Dash, noticed and turned to him. "Oh, is something wrong, Spike?" He jumped and yelped, "Nope!"

When everypony's eyes turned to him, he began to sweat. "It's just that, uh, um-" "We saw some tracks in the pudding," cut in Cadence, "and he was worried it could be some creature's."

Fluttershy flew into the air. "Oh, I didn't think of that! I have to go check on all the castle critters, and make sure they're all okay!" She quickly flew out of the room. Discord's eyes followed her until she was totally out of his sight.

When she had left, he went back to his pudding, glancing at the doorway every few seconds. After only thirty seconds, he stopped glancing and simply stared at it. _Hoo boy,_ thought Spike, _he has it bad, doesn't he._

He walked over to the draconequus. "I'm sure she would appreciate some help," he said casually. Discord's ears perked up. He stroked his beard, saying, "Would she? Well, it is a season of cheer, goodwill, whatever else ponies call it." He floated up into the air. "I suppose helping wouldn't hurt. I was going to get more pudding myself anyway." With a flash, he was gone.

Spike let out a sigh of relief. Rainbow approached him, saying, "Okay, did you do something with Cadence?" Spike nodded. Rainbow crossed her hooves, saying, "Well, what is it?"

* * *

Discord appeared in a flash of white light, making Fluttershy jump in surprise. He grinned at her. "So, found those tracks yet?" She shook her head. As she did, something above her caught her eye.

As she looked up, her face turned a bright red. Discord followed her actions. Strung all over the ceiling were hanging bundles of some sort of plant wrapped with a red bow. He could see it in all the doorways and arches, and it clung to nearly every part of the ceiling.

He looked back at Fluttershy, whose face was still beet red, her body rigid. "Fluttershy?," he called to her. She jumped, and her blush brightened. "What's the matter, dear?"

She tilted her head at him. "Do…do you know what that plant is, Discord?" He shook his head. "It's…m-m-mistletoe," she squeaked. Now Discord tilted his head in confusion.

"What's mistletoe? I mean, I get that it's a plant, but what's bad about it?" Fluttershy was now completely red. "Well, you see…there's this tradition with it, that, um, well…" her voice became quieter and quieter.

Discord stepped closer to hear her better, putting the two of them squarely under the plant. Fluttershy tried to ignore this, but the plant suddenly fell from the ceiling, the string it was attached to stopping it just over their heads.

Fluttershy began to shake and stammer. Discord reached out to her, concern in his eyes. "If you don't want to tell me, that's-" "Ponies kiss under mistletoe!," squeaked Fluttershy.

Discord turned equally as red as her. His right eye stared at the hanging plant while his left watched the mortified Fluttershy, who was hiding her red face in her hooves. His tongue started to tie itself into knots, making him stammer out gibberish.

He quickly shut his eyes and gave her a peck on the forehead. She looked up at him in confusion. His own blush deepened, and he told her, "I think that ought to satisfy the-" he was cut off as she leaned forward to give him a light kiss on he lips.

The two let out a sigh of bliss. Discord applied his own pressure to this wonderful, blissful kiss, and he could feel her smile grow as he did. He ran his eagle talons through her mane, savoring its softness. Their hearts began to beat rapidly, their minds' only focus on the sensation of their partner's lips.

Soon, too soon for the both of them, they pulled away, their lips giving a soft [i]click[/i] as they parted. Discord had wrapped his lion's arm around her, and was still running his talons through her mane. He leaned forward, close to her ear. Fluttershy sighed at the feeling of his warm breath against her neck.

"I love you," he whispered quietly into her ear. She let out a small gasp, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He pulled back, watching her face worriedly, using his talon to wipe away her tears.

She wrapped her forehooves tightly around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her small frame. Into his ear, she quickly whispered, "I love you too." Now it was Discord who gasped and felt tears well up in his eyes.

She planted her hooves on his shoulders, pulling back so they were face-to-face. Joyous tears shone from the corners of both their eyes, eyes filled with caring and longing and warmth. The two began to lean forward, their lips puckered, but stopped when they heard the sound of clapping.

Their heads quickly swiveled to the sound, their blushes returning. Standing there were the winterzilla, Cadence, Shining Armor…everypony. Pinkie Pie was clapping her hooves, while the others smiled. "How…how long have you been there?," squeaked Fluttershy .

"Since Discord arrived," answered Applejack. Fluttershy squeaked and burrowed her red face into Discord's fur. He gave her a pat on the head, sending the ponies and new animal friend a glare. The look was ruined by the dark red blush that was now traveling down his neck.

"Sorry," apologized Twilight, "But we wanted to see if what Spike and Cadence did worked." Discord turned his glare on the small dragon. Spike squirmed, saying, "Okay, so we shouldn't have spied or intervened. But aren't you happy with the result?" Discord glanced at the pegasus who was still hiding her face in his fur.

He looked at the group. Spike felt something tap him on the knee. Looking door, he saw a small Discord holding an index card that said "Thank You" on it. The mini-cord disappeared in a cloud of pink glitter. Spike turned to the others, who were gushing at the cute couple.

"Why don't we head back?," he said. The group turned around and went back to the room, giving Spike his winnings and congratulatory pats on the back. Cadence gave a final smile to the loving couple before following the group.

Discord poked Fluttershy's shoulder lightly. "They're gone now," he told her. She slowly peeled away from him. She looked around the room quickly and nervously. Once she was sure they were alone, she leaned up to his ear to whisper,

"We don't need to go back right away, do we?"

Discord smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, she followed to give him her own light kisses on his lips and nose.

The two went back and forth like this, giving small kisses under this miracle mistletoe.


End file.
